The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Compressors typically include at least one terminal assembly for electrically coupling a motor of the compressor to a power source. A plug is typically received by the terminal assembly and serves as an interface between the power source and the terminal assembly to selectively supply the terminal assembly and, thus, the compressor motor with power.